marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesseract
The Tesseract is an enchanted object of unparalleled power that was once owned by Odin. Believed to be Asgardian in origin, the cube is based on the Cosmic Cube in the Marvel Comics continuity. It exists in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and features predominantly in Captain America: The First Avenger and The Avengers. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger It was guarded by the Asgardians, the jewel of Odin's treasure room of Relics but lost during the last age of worship by men on earth. It is found centuries later in the in the 1940's by German SS officer and leader of HYDRA, Johann Schmidt, in a box behind Nidhogg in a sculptured mural of yggdrasil world tree, located inside a church full of viking warriors entombed within its walls. Schmidt and scientist Arnim Zola harnessed the power of the Tesseract to be used as weapons against the Allies and the entire world. Captain America foils Schmidt's plan to use the Tesseract to launch an aerial attack on the United States, and Schmidt disintegrates into light that shoots into space when he touches the Cube. After Captain America crashes Schmidt's plane, the Cube is recovered by Howard Stark. Iron Man 2 While Tony Stark is flipping through his father's note book, a drawing of a hypercube is briefly seen on one of the pages, possibly alluding to further studies of the Cube after recovering it from the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Thor Years later, the Cube ended in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Nick Fury, believing it to be just a powerful energy source, asked the aid of Professor Selvig, who unknowingly was under Loki's mind control, to study it. The Avengers After falling into the abyss of space, Loki eventually comes into contact with the alien race of the Chitauri and their masters, Thanos and his servant "The Other". Loki promises to retreive the Tesseract from Earth and give it to them in exchange for their army. About a year after Fury has recruited Dr. Selvig to study the Tesseract, he has now been notified that it is "misbehaving". Fury arrives at a secret laboratory where Selvig has unknowingly been controlled by Loki into opening a portal into space. The Tesseract activates and transports Loki to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Loki immediately begins slaughtering S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and reveals that he plans to use the Tesseract to enslave and rule over the human race. The power from the portal even creates an explosion that levels the entire nearby area. After escaping, Loki has Dr. Selvig (Now completely under Loki's mind control) to begin to work on the Tesseract to build a device. S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits Bruce Banner along with Tony Stark to trace the Tesseract as it is emitting small amounts of gamma radiation that only he would be able to trace. Selvig and Loki later set up the Tesseract-powered device ontop of Stark Tower and activate another portal which opens the door to the Chitauri fleet. Later Natasha Romanoff is told by Dr. Selvig, now free from Loki's mind control, that Loki's staff is able to shut off the portal. After closing the portal, the Tesseract is taken back to Asgard along with Loki. Though his superiors are angry at this turn of events, Nick Fury defends his decision to allow Thor to take the Tesseract, saying that humanity is simply not at a level where we deserve the cube's power. Powers and Abilities The Cosmic Cube, better known as the Tesseract, is one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe. According to Fury, it holds great power that is almost unlimited. Black Widow states that it has enough power to destroy the entire planet. The Tesseract has the capability to open rifts through space and time. Which is how the Red Skull met his end and how Loki transported himself and later, the Chitauri, to Earth through a portal. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe **Captain America: The First Avenger'' **''Iron Man 2'' (first appearance) **''Thor'' **''The Avengers'' Behind the scenes Trivia *It is based on the Cosmic Cube from the Marvel Comics continuity. The origin of the comic book version is largely unknown, while the cube from the Marvel Cinematic Universe is believed to be of Asgardian origin. Gallery Cube.JPG|Further detail of the cube. Cosmic cube cap.png Power.jpg|The cube in the custody of HYDRA. S.png|The Red Skull tries to wield the power of the Cube. Skull1.png|The cube in the hand of The Red Skull. R.png|The cube begins to activate in the palm of The Red Skull. IM2 Cosmic Cube.jpg|The hypercube as seen in Iron Man 2. Thor after credits cosmic cube.jpg|Fury shows Selvig the cube. Nick Fury Cosmic Cube.jpg|Fury removes the cube. Image2xea.jpg|Stark reviewing a holographic data summary of the cosmic cube. Avengers2012tesseract.JPG Category:Thor Culture Category:Captain America: The First Avenger culture Category:Weapons Category:Mystic Artifacts